


Our House

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [10]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Past Jared x Reader, jensen x reader
Series: House Mates [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Our House

“I love you.” He breathed against your lips. “Fuck. I kn-know it’s probably too fast and I’m about to take off for a fucking week…but I do. So much.”

Your cheeks were on fire when he said that. “I love you, too.” You answered quietly.

His face lit up, making you chuckle lightly. “Really?” Jensen grinned, moving his hands from your hips, gently up your back. He stopped them at your shoulders. “Let me take you out.”

“Didn’t you just say that you have to be out the door in two hours?” You teased, nudging his nose lightly with yours.

Jensen laughed. “I didn’t mean right now.” He said softly. “When I get back. I want to take you on a real date. I’ll ask Jared to take Nicky for the night.” His hands moved up and down your back.

“Wouldn’t he want time with Gen when you get back?” You pointed out.

He shrugged. “We offer to watch the kids over there while they go out. I don’t think our house could withstand them.” He laughed. You loved how he said ‘our house’. You’d come a long way since walking in and being afraid of losing your home. He moved one hand from your back, bringing it up to cup your face, his thumb brushing your cheek. “What’s on your mind?” His eyes met yours.

You bit your lip before answering. “I liked how you called it ‘ _our_ ’ house.”

“Well, it is our house. It’s just in my name.” Not that he cared.

* * *

“Dude.” Jared chuckled. “What the hell? You haven’t stopped grinning like an idiot since we got on the plane. And you slept part of the way.” He asked, amused.

Jensen licked his lips, shaking his head. “I sucked it up and told her how I feel about her.” He told his best friend, looking over at him. “She couldn’t sleep, and I asked her why. She said it was stupid, but I pushed. Apparently, she’s gonna miss me. I told her I’d miss her, too.” Jared didn’t think that his grin could get any bigger. “I didn’t want to leave without kissing her, and I finally got to. Then we just talked.” He chuckled. “She was sitting on my lap, and we were just talking. It felt so natural.”

Jared nodded, smiling. “I’m happy for you, man.” He told him. In reality, he didn’t know what he was feeling. He wanted his best friend happy, and he wanted you happy. Clearly, you made each other feel that way. Then the thought of Jensen dating his ex-girlfriend made it a bit fuzzier. He sighed, knowing he’d have to get over it. “So, what? Are you now a spoken for man, or just winging it?” He teased, nudging him.

“Nothing was said about that, but I’m not looking at anyone else.” His face softened. “Even if we aren’t exclusive yet, I’m not seeing anyone but her.” Jensen told him.

* * *

After you’d kissed Jensen goodbye (at least a few times), you’d watched him pull away from your house and sighed. The house would seem so quiet without him there. Letting out a breath, you shut and locked the door, heading back upstairs. You doubted you’d be able to sleep, but you knew that you needed to try.

You let yourself fall forward on your bed, staying there for a moment before getting comfortable. Lying on your back, you put your arm over your eyes and yawned. Maybe you would get some shut eye after all.

It felt like minutes when your phone woke you up, but looking at the clock told you it had been about 3 hours. “Hello?” You answered, covering your mouth when you yawned.

“ _Hey, sleepyhead_.” Jensen chuckled on the other end. “ _Wanted to know I got here safe_.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” Sitting up, you stretched your back. “How was the trip?”

“ _Pretty good. According to Jared I was grinning like an idiot the whole time- including while I slept on the plane_.” You could hear the grin in his voice, making you bite your lip. “ _But, I gotta get going. I’ll try to call you before you get to bed. If not, I’ll text you. Promise._ ”

“Sounds good.”

“ _Talk to you, soon. I love you, sweetheart._ ”

Your cheeks turned pink again. “I love you, too. Bye.” You said before you both hung up, leaving you feeling like a 16-year-old again.


End file.
